


Rencontre avec un connard

by elyas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Lucifer, Bisexual Female Character, Break Up, Human Lucifer, I hate Sam ok, Inspired by my life, Jealous Lucifer, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magician Sam, Ridiculous Sam, Self Confidence Issues, i'm gonna give you hell, i'm not even sorry, jessica is a SLUT, maybe sometimes I swear a little bit and use a bad language, not exactly a romance, sorry I hate everything and everyone, you asshole
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/pseuds/elyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin de la deuxième année de lycée. Sam vient de se faire larguer par sa petite amie Jessica Moore après 7 mois de relation. C'était la fille de ses rêves, et il en était très amoureux. Malgré tout, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il est libéré d'un poids. C'est sans compté Lucifer Novak, amoureux de lui depuis le début de l'année et qui ne s'en est jamais caché. Il avait espéré sortir avec le beau Winchester, mais ce dernier aura toujours agit comme un parfait connard avec Luce. <br/>Persuadé que la relation entre Sam et Jessica ne durerait pas longtemps, il s'était promis de prendre sa revanche une fois que leur couple éclaterait.<br/>Il semble que l'heure a enfin sonné.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre avec un connard

 

> _All growing up means is that you realize no one will come along to fix things. No one will come along to save you. And above all, he will never come_.

 

* * *

 

Au début, Lucifer avait rencontré Sam sur une table du lycée. Il était accompagné d'une de ses amis, Jessica. Et c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient tous les trois. Cela serait mentir que d’omettre le fait que ce jour là, Lucifer était totalement tombé amoureux de Sam. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être tomber amoureux ce jour là.

* * *

 

Les semaines qui suivirent, Lucifer ne regardait Sam que de loin. Il n'avait jamais eu une once de confiance en lui même et n'osait pas aller lui parler. Ni l'inviter. Ni lui témoigner du fait qu'il avait vraiment eu un coup de cœur sur le Winchester depuis la dernière fois. Qu'il aimerait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Et pourquoi pas plus si affinités. A quoi bon au pire ? Il lui dirait qu'il n'est pas du tout intéresser.

A la place, il se laissait pleurer en voyant Jessica se rapprocher de lui toujours plus. Rayonnante. 

Il les croisait de temps à autre à la cafétéria, riant et passant du temps ensemble.

Après tout, même si Jessica était la plus grande salope existant dans ce lycée, il y avait une bonne raison pour que toutes les personnes dont était tombé amoureux Lucifer ne voit que par elle.

Elle était souriante, attirante. Totalement différente, et cela allait au-delà du sexe, de Lucifer.

Cela lui valu bien des pleurs.

* * *

 

Le mois de mai commençait à peine. L'excitation quant aux vacances d'été qui approchaient se faisait sentir. Et Lucifer se fit interrompre dans sa rêverie par son petit frère.

**"Luce ! Luce ! Tu ne devineras jamais !"** Castiel courrait dans tous les sens, heureux, comme s'il tenait la nouvelle du siècle. 

**"Non ?"**

**"Jessica ! Elle sort avec Sam ! C'est tellement bien ! Enfin !"**

Lucifer fronça les sourcils et son regard se tourna vers le couple se tenant debout derrière Castiel. La blonde se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrassé son petit ami qui était bien plus grand qu'elle.

Le cœur de Lucifer se brisa en mille morceaux. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. La réalité de sa situation vint le percuter en plein dans le visage. Cela faisait mal.

Mais il n'avait parlé à personne de son coup de cœur, non, plutôt de son coup de foudre inédit pour Sam. Il se voyait mal le confesser à ce moment là à son frère. Alors il se contenta d'un sourire tendre.

**"Mais c'est super !"** dit-il en essayant de paraître le plus convaincant possible.

Cas prit un temps d'arrêt, examinant Lucifer, comme s'il décelait une part d'un quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec ses paroles. Mais il se tût plutôt et revint à sa joie.

**"Oh et tu sais,** murmura-t-il, **elle m'a confié qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela soit une relation de courte durée. C'est quelque chose de sérieux cette fois Luce ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour elle. Notre Jessica est tombée amoureuse ! "**

Il fit un clin d’œil et ajouta. 

**"Il ne feront pas que des bébés alors, c'est vraiment quelque chose de sérieux."**

Lucifer continua à sourire. Il se demandait si son frère ne se forçait pas à être heureux pour eux, lui même étant envieux face aux couples du lycée, et ne souhaitant qu'une chose, trouvé l'amour. Mais non, c'était juste Lucifer qui n'arrivait pas à être heureux pour le tout nouveau couple, et qui contenait ses larmes de dévaler. Lucifer qui essayait de se persuader que ce couple n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Qu'ils ne devraient pas être ensemble. Que personne n'est heureux pour eux. Que tout le monde se force quant aux félicitations.

Mais là, il se rendit compte que d'une chose : il était dans un déni monstrueux.

* * *

 

La peine s'était transformé en chagrin. Lucifer commença à se détester et à détester toutes les choses qui le caractérisait. Tout d'abord son sexe. Son apparence. Sa façon de voir. Il passa deux mois à lutter contre ses démons, contre cette haine immense qu'il avait pour lui même. Après tout, rien de se voir dans un miroir lui suffisait pour se donner l'envie de vomir, pourquoi cela ne serait pas envisageable pour les autres ? 

Après tout, pourquoi se battre.

 


End file.
